1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for barricading a certain space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible barricade apparatus for enabling a user to selectively barricade a vehicular thoroughfare for preventing unwanted vehicular traffic to pass through the space occupied by the barricade apparatus when in an upright, space-barricading configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,439 ('439 patent), which issued to Doxsee, discloses a Barrier for Parking Spaces. The '439 patent describes a barrier which can be raised and lowered to permit only authorized parking within a given parking space. The barrier is pivotally mounted on a base plate which is fixed in the ground, and the barrier is in the form of a post having an internal locking member and a lift mechanism which is reinforced by the post against bending or other distortion. A lift handle is located transversely within the post and extends on either side for a sufficient distance so that conventional size automobiles cannot fit between adjacent barriers. A security device prevents lifting of the locking means except by operation of a key issued to the authorized user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,929 ('929 patent), which issued to Montgomery, discloses a Parking Space Barrier. The '929 patent describes a temporary barrier to selectively block a traffic lane, a driveway or the access to an enclosed parking space which comprises a vertical post inserted into a ground imbedded receptacle. Within the post a flexible locking lever can be released through a pinhole which may be obstructed by means of a padlock thus preventing the removal of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,149 ('149 patent), which issued to Collins, discloses a Parking Space Barrier. The '149 patent describes a temporary barrier to selectively block a traffic lane, a driveway or the access to an enclosed parking space which comprises a vertical post inserted into a ground imbedded receptacle. Within the post a flexible locking lever can be released through a pinhole which may be obstructed by means of a padlock thus preventing the removal of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,382 ('382 patent), which issued to Ellgass, discloses an Articulatable Barrier for Restricting Access to Parking Spaces, Roadways, Passageways and the Like. The '382 patent describes an articulatable barrier for selectively restricting access to a parking space, roadway, passageway comprising a base and a barrier frame that is pivotally journaled through the base at a pivot axis for pivotal movement of the frame between a first obstructing position and a second non-obstructing position. The base has an aperture formed therein above the pivot axis.
The frame carries a center bolt for movement of the bolt between a first lowered position and a second raised position. In the first lowered position, the bolt is received in the base through the aperture, for supporting the frame and for maintaining the frame in the obstructing position. In the second raised position, the bolt is spaced from the aperture and the base for permitting the pivotal movement of the frame. Means are provided for moving the bolt in a second raising direction, wherein the bolt is withdrawn from the base and the aperture being moved into the second raised position. This means also permits the bolt to move in a first lowering position, wherein, when the frame is in the obstructing position, the bolt is received in the base through the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,093 ('093 patent) which issued to Hamilton, discloses a Parking Barrier. The '093 patent describes a parking barrier apparatus for restricting ingress into and egress from a parking space is disclosed. The parking barrier includes an elongate, substantially planar base member adapted to be secured onto the ground of a parking space. An elongate carrying cover of is pivotally connected to the base member and movable from a first, upright position into a second, prone position.
The carrying cover includes a substantially U-configured channel portion that is inverted and covers a portion of the base member when the carrying cover is upright. A barrier member is secured to the elongate cover and extends outward therefrom. A lock mechanism is secured within the channel of the carrying cover for engaging and locking the cover in the first, raised position. The lock mechanism remains substantially enclosed by the carrying cover and base member when the carrying cover is upright to prevent tampering with the lock mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,110 ('110 patent), which issued to Williams, discloses a Vehicle Parking Barrier. The '110 patent discloses a parking barrier permanently installed in vehicle parking surface, which has a base, with legs embedded within the surface. A hinge plate is attached to the base and allows the barrier to be rotated to a horizontal position permitting a vehicle to safely pass over the collapsed barrier. A channel shaped post is pivotally attached to the hinge plate and a rigid strut is retained on one end within the post and, on the other, to the hinge plate. The strut forms a right angle triangle with the post.
A pull pin holds the upper end of the strut in place. When the pull pin is removed, the pull pin removal permits the barrier to be rotated horizontally removing the obstruction. A second, or electromechanical, embodiment utilizes a linear actuator for the strut. An electronic controller receives a signal through a coded radio frequency transmitter and receiver and, in turn, energizes the actuator to rotate the barrier into a horizontal position. Limit switches and control positioning and indicator lights and denote the barriers position. The electrical system operates on low voltage direct current supplied by a D.C. power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,958 ('958 patent), which issued to Worsham, discloses a Remote Controlled Parking Barrier Apparatus. The '958 patent describes a radio-operated parking barrier apparatus is provided that includes a base housing, a barrier arm including a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing, and a drive assembly disposed within the base housing that includes a pivot arm having a proximal end affixed to the shaft, and a driver having a reciprocally driven plunger movably connected to a distal end of the pivot arm.
The back end of the driver is pivotally connected to the floor panel of the base housing to accommodate the vertical movement of the accurate motion that the end of the plunger must necessarily follow in converting the linear movement of the plunger into the rotation movement of the barrier arm around the shaft mounted in the base housing. The driver preferably utilizes a threaded shaft and drive nut to reciprocate the driver in operating the device. The drive assembly provides a simple and reliable linkage between the barrier arm and the base housing.
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0043025, which was authored by Zayas, describes a pivoting channel like post attached with rivets to a base bolted to the pavement, shaped both from stamped and bent metal sheets with some welding. A rigid metal strut stand has riveted axles on both ends that slide on rails cut into the post and the base. A locking device inside the post also shaped from stamped and bent metal is attached with rivets that slide on rails cut in the post. A pedal like component and a handle are riveted or welded to the post. Pressure fasteners will fit into holes in the post to hold sign. Bent metal strips extending from the post attached with screws will hold sign.
Staples welded to post and locking device will hold a padlock. Springs are attached to pins or barbs cut from the metal. A second alternative embodiment has a commercially available lock installed in the post. A sliding locking device will engage the lock. The locking device shape fits the type of lock used. A third alternative embodiment has the rigid metal strut stand base end sliding on a rotating threaded shaft connected to a D/C powered motor. The motor is turned on by a radio-wave remote control, will shut down if there's resistance to movement, a sensor will also shut down the motor if there's a vehicle over the barrier. A fourth alternative embodiment is A/C powered instead.
It will be seen from an inspection of the prior art that the prior art perceives a need for a low cost, readily collapsible barricade apparatus for enabling users thereof to outfit designated spaces for preventing vehicular access to the spaces whereby the device or apparatus comprises a vertical upright and a telescopic support assembly angled relative to the vertical upright, and which upright and support assembly are anchored to a single, uniform plane.